Eternal Flame
by The Perks of Being Ashley
Summary: Set in 2x16, when Caroline sings to Matt. Major Spoilers for those who haven't seen that episode. Just some of Caroline's thoughts when she decided to sing for him.


As the band finished the song, everyone around me started clapping. I thought deeply...How was I going to prove to Matt that I really loved him?

My eyes widened as I came up with a plan. I started shrugging off my jacket as Elena asked me, "What are you doing?"

'Something I should've done a long time ago,' I thought, tossing her my jacket as I made my way through the crowd and onto the stage. I grabbed the microphone. It was now or never.

"Hey everybody!" I called out, lowering the microphone. "Let's here it for the band!" I said, clapping. The audience went into another round of applause. "Aren't they awesome?"

'Stop stalling Caroline,' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and grabbed the microphone once more, lowing it even more.

"So...there's this guy," I said nervously. "and...uhh...He told me to tell him how I feel...about him." I gave a nervous laugh as my palms started to sweat.

'Oh God..oh God...Oh GOD what have I done?' I panicked in my mind.

"Like it's so easy," I said, nervousness lacing my tone. I licked my lips. "Um, you know, just because I talk a lot doesn't always mean I actually know what I'm talking about." I was waving my hands around like and idiot and I was rambling.

'Oh god Matt...' I thought nervously. 'He probably thinks I AM an idiot...But he's worth it.'

I stared into the audience. I started noticing how everyone was looking at me, how the light was faced directly on me. I usually loved the attention, but now...I was just embarrassed.

"Like now," I laughed nervously. "And I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself..."

I started wringing my hands together.

'C'mon Caroline, pull it together. You're Caroline Forbes. You can do this!' I thought to myself vigorously.

The lead singer started to grab at the microphone, but I grabbed it back saying loudly, "I can sing!"

'I can WHAT?' my brain screamed at me.

"Yeah!" I smiled enthusiastically. "Yeah.." That wasn't as enthusiastic as I realized I looked like a total dork right now.

'Now or never Caroline. Now or never.'

"You know what? I'm going to sing." My tone was one of determination, as were my eyes.

"C'mon, off the stage," the lead singer muttered to me.

I turned to him and glared at him.

"You are going to let me live out my rockstar fantasies and you're going to be my back up," I said quickly, compelling him. He was not going to ruin this for me. I've gotten this far, I'm not giving up now.

"What'll it be?" the singer said slowly, looking at me with confusion.

I whispered in his ear, "Eternal Flame, The Bangles."

I watched him as he told the band. I turned back to the audience. I can do this...I hope.

The guitar player started strumming as my eyes searched for Matt's. His face was one with confusion and apprehension.

'This one's for you,' I thought silently.

"_Close your eyes._  
><em>Give me your hand, darling...<em>  
><em>Do you feel my heart beating?<em>  
><em>Do you understand?<em>"

I was wringing my hands, swaying back and forth slightly.

"_Do you feel the same_?" My voice went a bit sharp. I looked at the microphone, slightly embarassed.

"_Am I only dreaming?_  
><em>Is this burning an Eternal Flame?<em>"

My eyes locked with Matt's once more as I sang to him.

"_I believe..._  
><em>It's meant to be, Darling.<em>  
><em>I watch you when you are sleeping...<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>," I tilted my head singing this. He needs to know how I feel. He has to.

"_Do you feel the same?_  
><em>Am I only dreaming?<em>  
><em>Is this burning an Eternal Flame?<em>"

I continued to belt out the lyrics, pouring my heart into the song.

"_Say my name!_  
><em>Sun shines through the rain.<em>  
><em>My whole life, so lonely.<em>  
><em>You've come and eased the pain..<em>"

I noticed Elena and Matt glancing at each other. I cast my eyes downward. He still has feelings for Elena...I should've known. My eyes snapped back up. I would finish this song either way though. I'm not giving up.

"_I don't want to lose this feeling!_  
><em>Ohhhhhh nooo!<em>"

I saw Matt making his way to the stage. He jumped on stage. I looked at him surprised.

"Matt, I-" he cut me off as raised his hands to my face and kissed me. I heard the crowd cheering. I was still somewhat in shock.

'Caroline, you BLONDE. KISS HIM BACK!'

I started kissing him back, but he pulled away and dipped me before I could get too into it. I giggled happily. I finally got my happy ending. For once, it was me. And not Elena.

I smiled at him as he raised me back up. I pulled him in for another kiss. The crowd was still cheering and the music was still playing. It was a perfect fairytale scene. Soemthing that only happens in movies. But this was real. This was actually happening. And I, Caroline Forbes, was loving every second of it.

**A/N: my second TVD story in one day(: yay! I hope you liked it! I've been obsessed with Eternal Flame since Caroline sang it, so I hope you liked this fic(: Although I love Caroline and Matt, who thinks Caroline should be with Tyler? I know I do(: Anways, you know what to do! Please, review review review!(:**


End file.
